Our Sounds of Silence
by Sir Charles Of Charlestown
Summary: Alternate Universe- Naruto is just the normal kid in school. But after school, he takes a whole new turn in personality. Living in the slums, the only way he can stay alive is through a lot of unsavory things.
1. Chapter 1

_I would lie. That is certain. Lie to be free of this feeling of betrayal. Lie to feel free. Of course, this is not possible. They will never allow this to happen. As it must, they_

_ force me to be true to myself, to them. I can curse them. I can scream and shout for them to leave me. Never will this happen, no. Forever I must swim in self-loathing_

_ and the shadows of my past. Is it too much to ask for a reprieve now? Kami must have forsaken me, because I've spent all my time waiting just for a second chance, a _

_break to make the mistake disappear. _

_I feel empty, weightless, only with darkness to surround me. Just maybe, they will let me find peace tonight. Maybe someone will come and fly me away to somewhere. _

_This is a straight line, hat much I know. I cannot lie, because everywhere I turn, someone takes the chance to break me even more than I have already. I need a _

_distraction, but they won't give it. These memories of a time gone by, how they torment me so. _

_I may not be held physically, yet it feels like I am trapped in a never ending circle of hate. Familiar faces torment me in worn out places. Would they hate me if I told them _

_that I dream of dying? That they are the best I've had all day? Sitting in my bed, watching the rain cloud up my window, making it hard to see and so very gray._

* * *

_OwO Well, this is just something that I've been toying with over the past month or so. This is a preview, a preparer for the whole story. The themes of this story is dark, I will tell you now. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hatake Sakumo didn't really like his next door neighbors, the Namikaze's. While he knew them very well, there wasn't anything truly there. He'd like to say that they were acquaintances. Sighing, he tore his eyes away from the house next door and the woman playing with her child in the garden. Snipping the last thorn off the rose bush with his shears, he stepped back to see if he had done everything neatly. Nodding in satisfaction, he lazily made his way to the garden shed to put the shears away.

Hanging the shears in their proper place among the other tools, he closed the door and locked it. Running a hand through his white hair, he looked at his watch and sighed. 3:30 PM. His son Kakashi would be back soon from school. Smiling slightly, he pulled out his phone and dialed his next door neighbor. He didn't really know why, but he may as well. Dinner sounded wonderful already…

* * *

Namikaze Minato was a busy man. This could be seen by looking at his desk, which was covered in all manner of things including papers both old and new. Even if it was not noticeable at first, cups of coffee littered the desk, some in the open others hidden by paper. It was rare that he got to leave his home office before 4 PM to have some food and play with his wife and child. But he liked his work, even though it was very busy and tiring.

Looking at the clock on the dark red walls, he sighed and let his head drop non-to-gently on the desk, sending papers flying everywhere. Bzzt. Bzzt. Groaning, he reached up a tan hand and started digging into the mess for his cell phone. Hissing in pain as a piece cut him, he pulled out the blue phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" He said, poking his finger into his mouth.

"Minato. How are you?"

Minato sighed, rolling his eyes. "Busy. You know that I am always busy at this time."

"Of course I do. But I was bored. No Kakashi to interest me in this place right now." The amusement was evident.

"Why did you call me anyways, even if you are bored?" Minato grumbled.

"Don't sound like that. Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to come out of that office and go to dinner with me and Kakashi to the Phalaenopisis Orchid. Kushina and Naruto are welcome to tag along."

"Fine. But only if you don't call me again while I'm working!" Minato said exasperated.

"We'll be there around 6 to pick you up, if you're willing to get a ride with us."

"Alright, now let me get back to work please." Minato grumbled. Sakumo chuckled before hanging up. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Rubbing his forehead with a thumb, he decided that he would not be able to work anymore. Pushing back he stood up and stretched his back, popping his back. Grabbing his cell, he left his office.

* * *

Ding Dong!

Sakumo stepped down from the door and waited for someone to answer. Soon there were sounds of little feet racing to the door and opening it. The blond Namikaze child stood there blinking owlishly up at him before he broke into a smile.

"Mommy and daddy told me that you were coming!" He said cheerfully, his ability to speak clearly advanced.

"They should have." Sakumo said, smiling down at the little boy. "Anyways, Naruto, will you call your parents? It doesn't do to be late for a reservation." Naruto smiled before turning to shout for his parents.

"Coming!" Kushina's voice came from inside. Soon both her and Minato were standing behind Naruto.

"Well, shall we be going?" Minato said, pocketing his wallet. Sakumo nodded, and stood back.

"You taking us in your car?" Naruto questioned, already being picked up by his father.

"Yes. Kakashi is waiting. After you?" Minato nodded and carried Naruto to the car with Kushina following.

* * *

"Naruto! Get down from there right this instant!" Kushina yelled, stalking angrily towards her wayward son, heels clicking on the glass floor. Naruto was on a table in front of the aquarium of the lobby, and the aforementioned table looked to be like it was going to fall over anytime soon. Her son did not seem to want to stay still, the wobbling of the vase providing evidence to that fact. Unfortunately, as Naruto heard her shout and come towards him, he had decided to jump off and run somewhere. This would have been no problem as he had gotten down from the table, but sadly the vase decided it would be prudent to land on the floor with flowers and dirt mixing with broken glass on the floor.

"Naruto!" The resulting yell would have made her friend Tsunade proud.

* * *

"It seems like your son has already decided to make trouble," Sakumo chuckled as they approached the desk with Minato.

"Yeah, he is his mother's child after all." Minato chuckled ruefully, noticing Kakashi go after Naruto.

* * *

Naruto giggled as he hid behind a fancy potted plant. No one would find him here! Except maybe Kakashi, he conceded as he waited with bated breath for the teenager to come after him as he always did. And behold, Kakashi rounded the corner. Waiting for him to near so he could jump out and at least attempt to scare him, he silently crouched there in the shadows.

"You know, kid, that I can hear you over there." Kakashi said, smiling. Naruto grumbled, before crawling out and leaping at the boy. Kakashi chuckled as he let Naruto land on him. "I think your mother is going to chew you out for what you did?"

"What did I do?" Naruto asked, wrapping his legs around Kakashi as he walked back to the lobby.

"I'd imagine that you might have broken the vase on the table you were standing on."

* * *

"Madam, Sirs, if you would please follow me to your seats?" The waiter politely said, moving towards the stairs. Naruto was squirming in her arms as Kushina climbed the spiral staircase following the waiter. The men did not try to be quiet snickering as they followed behind her, and she rolled her eyes. The chewing out she gave her son was not good enough reason to laugh, it just served to show that they were childish and had yet to fully mature.

The waiter stopped at a table and started to set down menus. Kushina set Naruto roughly on a chair before she sat beside her son. The men sat down as well.

* * *

Kakashi rubbed his forehead with his hand, unknowingly mimicking Minato from earlier. Sakumo and Minato were laughing boisterously with arms around each other shoulders, obviously tipsy from the wine they had ordered and drunk. It was giving him a headache, it was times like these that he wished he didn't have such advanced hearing. Plus it felt like something bad was soon going to happen. Sighing to himself, he turned his attention to blond blue-eyed cherub sitting beside him.

* * *

It should have been obvious when a man had angrily left the restaurant. It was after all well known that Mr. Akio had enemies. Enemies that hated the man's guts. And now, Kakashi was cursing angrily to himself as he dragged himself through the burning rubble to get to the little boy screaming in pain.

He could not see anything out of his left eye socket, but he could tell blood was pouring down his face from where his eye originally was. Before he even got to the boy, the smoke in the air got to be too much and he passed out just as he got there.

* * *

**Phalaenopisis Orchid Bombed**

**Restaurant Reduced To Rubble**

Konoha- On Thursday night October 10, the Phalaenopisis Orchid was bombed. Twenty people were counted dead, 30 others injured. The Uchiha Police don't know why this event occurred. But it is well known that Mr. Akio was heavily in the black market. It is very likely that this bombing was caused by enemies of his. Mayor Hiruzen Sarutobi would like to express his condolences to the family of the deceased.

Among the dead are Mr. Akio, Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze, Mr. Hatake, and Mr. and Mrs. Umino.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi were severely injured in the event. Naruto now has three whisker like scars on each cheek, and an inability to walk properly because his legs were broken. Kakashi lost an eye, the left eye to be precise.

In the years that followed, Naruto was bounced around from foster home to foster home until his 10th birthday. Kakashi graduated highschool and went on to join the Black-Ops of Hokage Corporations. The culprits were never caught.


End file.
